Violet eyes
by Wingedteen
Summary: A member of the flock is turned into a vampire by Victoria, and forced to march with her newborn soldiers. Making a deal with the devil, they must reach her demands about the 'Amber-eyed-freaks' to get the cure for vampirism. TWILIGHT CROSSOVER. X-over
1. Chapter 1

Vampire pov

I followed the soldiers in front of me as we moved swiftly through the shadows. Loud noises reached me from my position in the middle. There were 26 of us all up, and it sounds like there was another fight. We'd already lost 3 on our way through Seattle; the restless of the march liked to fight-'test' their strength, and who ever was closest seemed to be their first choice. Victoria, (I think that's her name) stepped up to the fighting newborns. Her hair like fire, eyes like rubies, she pulled them apart, snarling as the two tried to claw each other.

"Calm your selves!" she hissed, eyes wild "food is coming, be patient. We already have to replace the others!" their eyes shined at the mention of fresh blood, and they backed up, sending each other dirty looks. Victoria nodded and headed to the front of the march, orange hair bobbing throw the small crowd. Excited whispers went around; I grimaced at the thought of more deaths, and the innocent people used as tools in this march. I could clearly hear what every body said, my hearing was more acute the any other vampire, so was my sight. My smell was actually quite sharp, to the point of annoying. I could smell a cow pat three hundred miles away, and vampires smell funny; all their monster blood makes my nose burn. I suddenly heard running water, and focused my eyes into the distance. A dog was leaning against a tree, two streets down. I rolled my eyes, Figures.

Victoria pov

I glanced back at my army, eyes brushing the crowd. I had just separated two of my soldiers, and I wasn't going to risk anymore when we were so close to my goal. I looked at the strange one, who was rolling their eyes, arms swinging as we marched. That newbie was a funny one, with purple amethyst eyes, instead of the normal red. No one dared approach, a wide circle of free space surrounding it. 'it' because I don't know who or what it is. Blood with the smell of an animal, yet sweeter than any I'd smelt in my life time. We'd seen 'it' in an alley, and decided that it'd make a good candidate. That was two of the worst days in my life. Two, that was all it had taken for the venom to set in, two! 'It' thrashed around wildly, not entirely from pain, more fury. I decided I'd investigate further, but later. I counted off the ones that would make more than average soldiers in the upcoming battle. Of course they were all pawns, but some where useful none the less. No special talents would be uncovered, they wouldn't live a year, the minimum requirements for abilities to form. I felt myself smile as I checked over the names of my elite. Sarah, short black hair, red eyes self defence is good. Rhyre, blonde, tall, was a boxing legend in his suburb, could prove useful. Tony, black haired, Asian, martial arts trainee. I mentally checked over the rest, and couldn't help glancing back over at the weird one. It looked right at me, and I suppressed a shiver. Such a light glance could make anyone fall to their knees in fright. It was a very strange and….creepy…

Vampire pov

I felt Victoria's gaze on me and turned my attention forward. Our eyes locked, I knew she wanted to see me. Her eye's flashed, and I sighed. I stepped forward and the crowd parted a little, allowing me access. I hated Victoria, despised her, I wish I could rip out her throat. But she is the only one with the…information… I need. I looked down and she cleared her throat.

"This time I am _forcing _you to eat. You wont live another day if you don't hunt. You have first pick, and, I'm giving you the chance to have a pet" she laughed "make anyone you want, for help, back up, some body to boss around, even for _pleasure"_ she glanced over at riley, her constant companion. I scoffed, I only wanted one thing, and it wasn't a disciple. She lowered her voice, and leaned in. "you're a smart one; you know these soldiers belong to me, and will die anyway after my task is completed. You can join me, I am interested to find out whether you're pet inherits your eyes, and I would like to know why you are so strange" I snorted.

"I appreciate your offer, but no. I do not want a 'pet' I want that information" she seemed disappointed.

"And how do you know I'll let you live that long, violet eyes?" she sneered, trying a different tactic.

"I don't" I answered. She wasn't expecting that. "And I don't want blood either, it sickens me, these deaths" I said.

"You know? Ill let you go any way, you're interesting. But you must _get rid of the amber eyed freaks_." Her mouth was twisted into a sneer-smile.

'Why are you so twisted with them any way?" I asked casually, eager to find out more.

"One of them killed my mate, I will kill his. Then I shall wipe away everybody he cared for" she smiled, her deathly white skin, so much like my own, was drawn around her mouth, rounded teeth glinting.

It was after dark when Victoria stopped us.

"Alright, all of you are just itching to hunt. This is the third time we've stopped this month, we can't be discovered because some one was greedy. Do. Not. Fight. We are not the enemy. The enemy is over that town. We will claim it for our own" she smiled. "We will find excluded humans that nobody will miss, and fit ones, for brothers and sisters. Violet eyes chooses first, no arguing. If purple here chooses one you want to drain, then find another." She pointed to a homeless person in rags, and several ran over and lifted him up in a flash. I turned away, and heard all too clearly the moans of pleasure from the vampires, and screams of pain and horror from the man. My body was itching to drain him myself, but I clamped down on my own hand, biting it viciously. Victoria eyed me gleefully. No matter how much I hated it, she was right, I did need blood, and no matter how I tried, I would always crave it without her help. The vampires had finished, and dropped the man's corpse into a dumpster. We continued, looking for a stray human. There were three ladies heading out a bar, bodies swaying as they giggled. Victoria pointed to them, and around nine ran for the first pick. All three were dumped, their eyes still wide with shock. We were walking down the road, a tall man eyeing us warily, his muscles bulging from his arms. Victoria smiled at him, and waved flirtatiously. Ten minutes later, we had yet another body to be dumped. The already full ones were waiting in an alley for the rest of us. Only 6 were still thirsty, and Victoria accompanied the small hunting group, insisting I come with them. We stood out side a small bar, in the back alley, waiting for an easy target. Several beer bottles lay smashed on the ground, broken glass littering the concrete. The door opened, a man stepped out, swaying slightly. He stumbled to the stairs just as the others were getting ready to pounce. Suddenly, he tripped, cutting his arms up as he fell on the glass. His wrist was split open, blood oozing out. The vampires made a jump for him, the blood driving them into a frenzy. Before I knew what was happening, the world turned a strange violet. I found my self throwing the others to the side, like paper weights, and gulping from the drunk mans neck. The sweet liquid slid down my throat, and the man went limp in my arms. He was drained of all blood. Worse_, I_ had drained him. I turned around and wiped the red stuff from my mouth. Victoria was looking smug, eyes saying 'I told you so'. I kicked the wall, self-fury filling me. A large crack appeared and it shattered, concrete flying everywhere. Everybody looked stunned, including Victoria. I stalked away, hating the feeling of a full stomach.


	2. small world

I was marching angrily with Victoria's army. She had been very interested in me since I had busted up that wall. I heard her whistle sharply, bringing everyone to attention. "New recruit" she said, I could practically hear the smile in her voice. Another monster. This meant she had found someone with potential. I stepped up to the front to see her approaching a dark haired boy, in the process of shrugging his jacket off. Shopping bags full of rice were in his hands, the smell was delicious. I was always the only one who found food edible. My eyes focused on the boys face. My eye's widened and fists clenched when I realised who he was. Even in this dark alley, blocked from the streets, I would never forget one of my flock. Victoria stepped forward again, eyes locked on his neck.

"Noooo!" I yelled, pushing in front of Victoria, arms wide. I would protect him; I would not let him be sucked into the same abyss as me. Even if I couldn't protect my flock, I would save whoever I could, anyway possible. She raised her eyebrows at me, and laughed.

"Step aside, violet eyes. He will make a good addition." I shook my head.

"No. I. Will. Not." I ground out, shooting daggers at her.

"you would sacrifice a cure for a measly human?" she laughed. "Oh, sorry, you wanted to change him did you? Go ahead; I'm glad you're finally accepting the truth."

"No" I snarled, fingers curling into a fist, arms still outstretched.

"Hmm? Did you know him? An old flame perhaps? He will join us, you can be with him." She tried to side step me. I pushed my hands out in front, fingers half clenched. She flew backwards through the air, screaming as she was thrown into another vampire. Riley ran at me, and he flew into a wall, sliding down the grimy surface. Victoria's eyes were wide, I had never shown her my strength, let alone my new found ability. And she had never seen the wings either. I smiled, deciding to give her a shock. My wings snapped out behind me, my dirty hoodie ripping at the back. I didn't have wings slits in this one. I saw the boy behind me gasp, dropping the shopping bags. All the vampires ran at me, and they flew back one at a time, falling onto the ground and curling up into balls. I focused on a dumpster, and it lifted from the ground, landing on three vampires, crushing them. Victoria screamed, her hair looked alive as it swung around her face.

"How?! Why?! We are your own kind!" she screamed, eyes on fire.

"No you aren't. But he is!" I said, finally lowering my hands. Riley ran at me again, murder in his eyes. My hands clenched into a fist, and he floated in the air, hanging by his arm. He thrashed wildly, his arm unmoving. Victoria ran off, most of the army following her. The three under the dumpster and one with his legs bent at an impossible angle, looked at me with wide eyes. I yanked the head off one I recognised to be Gary, he was always the person to start mini fights. The only way to kill a vampire is to separate their parts, (arm, head, legs…etc) and burn them. The resulting fumes would be horrible though. I yanked the heads of the others, chucking them in the dumpster. I read the tag on the side. The Seattle dumping service was going to have a fright on Monday, I'm pretty sure decapitated heads didn't come under their items. I turned to the boy, memories flashing through my brain.

"Hello Fang" I said, and I remembered not to breath. I wobbled on my feet and collapsed so I was kneeling, holding my head. It felt like I had a brain attack and major hangover all rolled into one.

"No" I muttered, and the world swam. I tried to stand up, my legs all wobbly. I saw fang crawl over to one of the bodies, ('squishy' number 1) and check for a pulse.

"Don't bother" I muttered, still clutching my head. "They were dead long before you saw them." He scrambled back from the still-twitching body of the vampire, eye's wide in shock, guess he found out about the whole, 'no pulse' thing.

"Who are you?"

I smiled sadly, he didn't remember me. I swayed on my feet, and fell on to the ground. I guess he couldn't even remember maximum ride.


	3. fang's pov

Fang pov

The flock ditched me at the hotel, shoving poor little me out into the cold.

"I'm setting a bomb up on the door handle!" Iggy yelled out. "If it's turned before 15 minutes, BOOM!" he laughed insanely, with Gazzy doing an imitation of Dr. Evil's evil laugh. I rolled my eyes and went to find an alley, so I could find some food. I took off near a library, searching for a takeout place. I couldn't help searching the sky for Max; she'd been missing for a month and a half. I sighed. She was coming back, I knew it. Jeb had contacted us and said that max was taking some time off and was hanging around with her mom and Ella. I don't believe him, but the flock does, so I try not to worry them. But even if she had taken a little break of being the flock leader, I think she would have said so herself. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I walked into the noodle shop and ordered 4 containers of fried rice and 4 of noodles. The lady eyed me strangely when I asked, but nodded when I showered her the two-hundred dollars (max had pulled money from the credit card for emergencies). I stumbled into the back alley, shrugging off my jacket, and weighing the bags. They were pretty darned heavy. I froze when I saw a group of people start to approach. A woman in front said something too them and they all stopped. She stepped forward, eyeing me. She was watching my neck, okay…. She stepped towards me again, her hair like fire and eyes like rubies. She was quite beautiful, but not in an eraser-ish way. I tensed up, just because itex was gone doesn't mean there wasn't a threat. Suddenly some one screamed no, and jumped in front of me. She was so fast; it was like she had teleported. She looked at me for a second, and I examined her. She had straight golden hair, which fell half-way down her back. Her eyes were a strange purple, probably contacts. Her skin was a deathly white, with slight shadows under her eyes, lack of sleep? She looked around 16, but then again, looks can be deceiving. I myself was only 14, but looked around 15-16. The most important things I noticed though were, 1) She was the only one with purple contacts. 2) Her chest didn't seem to be moving, like she wasn't breathing. Probably just her bulky hoodie though. She was very beautiful, but she looked at me strangely, like she was going to protect me like a mother does her chick.

"Step aside, violet eyes. He will make a good addition."

"No. I. Will. Not." 'Violet' spat.

"You would sacrifice a cure for a measly human?" she laughed, sending shivers down my spine. "Oh," she said, a look of understanding on her face. "Sorry, you wanted to change him did you? Go ahead; I'm glad you're finally accepting the truth." Wait, what? Change me?

"No" violet said in a low and menacing voice, her arms tensing and fingers curling to a fist.

"Hmm? Did you know him? An old flame perhaps? He will join us, you can be with him." I had no idea what flame hair was talking about, but I certainly weren't in any kind of relationship with violet eyes here, I didn't even know her! Suddenly, she was flying back wards through the air, smashing into some of her friends.

Some body charged towards violet, the boy was radiating anger; he flew back into a wall, but seemed fine. Who are these people?! The first girl's eyes were wide; she seemed as shocked as I was about what was happening. Suddenly wings snapped out from violet's back, showering ripped cloth as her hoodie shredded. I gasped, dropping the shopping bags. All the red eyed people suddenly ran at violet, and they flew back one at a time, falling onto the ground and curling up into balls. I saw violet lift dumpster, but without moving from her original spot., it landed on three people, crushing them. The woman with red hair screamed, her hair looked alive as it swung around her face.

"How?! Why?! We are your own kind!" she screamed, eyes on fire.

"No you aren't. But he is!" violet said, so she was avian too? How many other experiments are still alive? How did she know I was an experiment? The same guy ran at her again, and her hand clenched to a fist, and he floated in the air, hanging by his arm. He thrashed wildly, his arm unmoving. Flame hair girl ran off, most of the gang following her. The three under the dumpster and one with his legs bent at an impossible angle, looked at violet with wide eyes. She yanked the head off one, and I felt like vomiting. No blood came out, as she did the same with the rest of them. She turned to me slowly, her eye's flashing.

"Hello fang"

She wobbled on her feet and collapsed so she was kneeling, holding her head.

"No" she muttered. I crawled over to one of the bodies, and checked for a pulse. They were still twitching even though they were headless.

"Don't bother" she whispered, still clutching her head. "They were dead long before you saw them."

I scrambled back from the still-twitching body, eye's wide in shock. It felt like ice! There was no pulse, and yet its leg jerked every now and then.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice wavering slightly. She knew me, but I didn't know who she was. She smiled sadly, and collapsed, falling forward. I rushed to her side quickly, feeling for a pulse. Her skin felt like ice, and I couldn't find a pulse anywhere! I pressed my ear to her heart, and heard nothing. What the hell?! Her head lolled to one side. Oh god, what was I supposed to do?! I scooped her up in my arms, the dead wait making it hard to walk. She was heavy! I put the food behind another dumpster; I was going to come back for it later. The girls golden hair felt like silk against my arms, and I put my hand on her forehead. She was like a dead corpse, frozen and cold. i took off into the air, trying not to crush her wings. They were a dark golden colour with lighter streaks all over, especially on her flight feather tips. I struggled with her weight, thankful that the hotel was coming into view. I don't know what the others would think when I turned up with a corpse, but something told me she was some how still alive. I landed near the back alley of the library again, sprinting towards the hotel. The receptionist eyed me funny, but I ignored her, slamming the button on the elevator. I could care less about claustrophobia at the moment. I faintly heard the ding of the metal box arriving at my floor; I jumped out, a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead and hands. Stupid crowded places. I thumped on room eight, where the flock was staying. I barged in as soon as it was unlocked, and dropped the girl on the blue fluffy couch, wiping my forehead.

"Lock the door" I croaked, breathing heavily. I slumped onto another arm chair, and was met with the shocked and worried faces of the flock.

"What the hell?" Iggy said, and I realized he wouldn't know what was going on.

"Fang just walked in with a girl in his arms, and he's really sweaty and out of breath" Gazzy provided and I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge" I barked, and she came closer "I left the food behind a dumpster at a store called 'dragon noodles' its down near Rathe street" I panted, she nodded, racing out side. Angel's eyes widened, obviously reading my mind.

"Explain, now" Iggy said slowly. I glanced back at the slumped figure of Violet; this was going to be hard to explain.


	4. waking up

Iggy was serving out sandwiches, everyone chowing down like pigs. I had explained to them what had happened, and I knew there were still a lot of questions I needed to answer. But I wasn't quite sure myself. Everyone was sitting around the couch, violet still hadn't woken up. I looked at the clock, it had been 13 hours since I had first found her, we'd eaten the rice and noodles long ago. It was now ten am. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, and screamed an angry "VICTORIA!" she looked around the room, and with a blur, was standing in a defence position. I gaped, that was the style we had been taught. She took in her surroundings and pressed her self against the furthest wall, like we were poison.

"Hi guys"

vampire max pov

I pressed myself harder against the wall, resisting to breathe. I looked over at the couch, there was an impression in it, suggesting I had been sleeping in amongst the fluffy pillows. I must have passed out from exertion, which is very unusual for vampires, since we don't sleep. That's the first time I've been unconscious since I was a vampire. I smiled,

"Hi guys" everyone was sitting around the couch of a cheap hotel room, looking full. Gazzy wiped the butter of his mouth, and looked at me, surprised.

"Who are you? How do you know us" he asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Nobody seems to recognize me, do they Gaz?" I said, giving them a chance to figure it out.

"How do you know us?" Iggy asked "we've never seen you before"

"Well Iggy, that's understandable" he gaped. Angel jumped onto my lap, hugging me tightly.

"Max!" she cried, squeezing me tight. She poked my hand, and looked up at me with a big smile. I sat completely still, not daring to breathe. I lifted my arm and bit my hand again viciously, the venom a clear taste in my mouth. Fang was looking surprised and smug, the rest of them looked like they were going to faint, but still wary of the reason I was trying to bite my own hand off.

"You _are_ real cold. Can I tell them why?" she asked sweetly, blue eyes shining.

"Just step back for a minute, angel sweetie" I sent her in my head. She nodded, sliding off my legs. I went and opened the window, sticking my head out. I struggled to clear my head, not wanting my instincts to take over. I almost killed angel then, but I couldn't have contact with them until I was human again…well, 98 percent human. I turned around, not breathing, and saw Iggy try to attack me. I side stepped lightly, and fang grabbed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he hissed, as Iggy struggled in his grip.

"Fang, she isn't human! I can barely hear her when she moves, she doesn't breathe, and she should be dead! She has no freakin' _pulse_! She shouldn't be alive!"

"I know, I don't know why, but I know." Fang said slowly, pushing Iggy onto a chair.

"Me an' angel do" nudge said, standing up. Angel did too, nodding her head. Every body turned to them, shocked.

"I found out with my power. I touched the ground at the restaurant" Nudge said, smiling apologetically.

"-And I heard it in her mind" I put my hand up and everybody turned to look at me. Angel eyed the rapidly healing bite mark cautiously.

"Thanks girls, I'll tell them..." I trailed off. "I'm a vampire"

Max pov

I winced at the silence, and looked around at my family; they were all gaping in shock, nudge and angel's mouths were both set into a firm line. I sighed, and accidentally took a breath. I ran to the window, leaning out. I couldn't stand being near them anymore, and I couldn't risk it. If they accidentally cut them selves or I breathed in by accident… they smelt better than anyone else, it was like…I had been drinking substitute, and suddenly I'm presented with the real deal. I looked at the clock; it wasn't going to be dark for a while. I turned my attention to the window. A large tree leaned near, blocking the sunlight. That was good, I didn't want the flock to see me in sunlight, it would be too scary. Angel looked like she was about to cry, I guess she over heard my plans about leaving.

"Shhh, it's okay honey, I'll be back". She looked up at me and nodded, putting on a brave face.

"Once it's dark I have to leave" I stated, expression blank.

"No!" they cried, horror on their faces.

"I have to; I can't put you guys at risk. I'll be back in a few weeks" I said.

"Why night, do you like, turn to ash or something?" I shook my head as nudge continued to ramble on.

"It's weird" I frowned; I may as well tell them of my past adventures, they probably want an explanation.

"Oh wow max! That's so cool!" angel suddenly said, whoops, mind reader… "Please show us!" I frowned.

"That's probably not a good idea, angel" I said, fiddling with a lock of my copper-gold hair. "But I'll explain about what happened."

We were all sitting in one of the adjoining bedrooms, I was about to start my story of the last month.

"I was in an alley near the pizza shop, about to take off to get the food to you guys as a treat, Victoria and about nine other vampires cornered me, and I tried to fight them, I twisted my ankle kicking Victoria's 'buddy' riley, and I couldn't move. Basically Victoria turned me, really" I paused, thinking about what _really_ happened.


	5. evetually

_Flash back _5 weeks ago.

_I balanced the four peperoni pizzas on one hand, pulling my arm out the sleeve of my jacket. The top one slid off, making a thud against the ground. _

"_Crap" I said, leaning down and picking it up. When I looked up, I saw a group of people heading towards me. That's funny, I didn't hear them come. I stiffened when I saw the hungry look in their eye's, and looked more closely. They all had bleach white skin, no freckles or anything, with purple bruises under their eyes. They had a range of clothes on, and some had muscles jutting out there arms. Steroids? The woman in the middle approached me. She had red eyes like the rest of them, and her hair leapt around like dancing flames. She was absolutely beautiful. She stepped towards me, and I slipped into a fighting stance. She gave of an aura of dangerous, but definitely wasn't an eraser. She cocked her head to one side, and I swung a round house kick into her chest, intending to crush her rib cage. She stumbled a little then straightened. That was all she did. That kick was powerful enough to kill a grown man, maybe even an eraser! Suddenly I had three blurs flying towards me, and I stood there shaking my head from side to side, looking for the enemy. One lunged towards me and I punched him square on the bicep. I heard bones crack as my fist connected to his hard skin. It was like punching granite! My hand was now useless, and I fought them as best as I could._

"_You don't go down easy do you?" one sneered, and I kicked him in the stomach. There was a sickening crunch as I broke my ankle, and I fell on my butt._

"_What do you want?" I hissed, spitting at the closest. _

"_Your help" the red haired one said, stepping forward. She put her hand on my shoulder, as the others held me down from my frantic struggle. She leant down and I felt something pierce the skin just above my collar bone. It felt like fire was snaking through my veins. I screamed, thrashing wildly and hopelessly. I heard some one laugh, as I slipped into a painful sleep._

_For two days I felt the fire consume me, until on the second I awoke a monster. I tried to kill myself, but nothing would work. I tried angering the others, but Victoria was always there with her hand on their shoulder. Eventually she pulled me to one side and spoke to me privately._

"_You are a strange one, purple-eyes. Why do you fight power?" she had asked, eyes glinting._

"_Because I do not wish to be a monster"_

"_Hmm, you wish to be a weak human?"_

"_Yes" I wasn't quite human before, anyway. I had thought._

"_I may be able to help you…if you help me" she had said, as I nodded with interest. "I know of a cure for the blood curse, if you would help destroy the gold eyed ones, then I will tell you of it, and you would be able to live freely."_

"_Why have you not used it? Or any one else?" I had asked, suspicious._

"_We love this power! We are no longer weak, we are strong! We rule above others. But you seem to not enjoy power, I am interested"_

_So I travelled with Victoria, watching as the numbers increased…_

_End _flash back

I gave the others a very watered down version of this, blocking my head from angel, so she wouldn't get the gory details. Everyone listened patiently when I explained my new skills, boundaries, and abilities.

"Please show us max" nudge wined, darn, Bambi eyes still worked even when I was a creature of the night. I caved in, and the blinds on the window shot up without anyone's help, a ray of after noon sun light flitting through the window. It looked like someone had glued thousands of diamond sun catchers onto my skin, casting glittering sparkles on the plain walls. A gasp went around the room, and the window blinds snapped shut, returning the room into semi darkness. Gazzy was whispering to Iggy, whose face was set with deep concentration.

"It's quite annoying though. While I'm glad I don't burst into flames, when I fly in daylight it looks like there's a shooting star. Of course I can't go out in the daytime, so most travelling is done in alleys and covered areas." I explained, stretching my cramped wings a bit. They were incredibly sore, and felt like dead weights. Fang eyed my back with a keen eye.

"When was the last time you flew?" I shrugged; it was probably a month ago. Angel clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Max, what exactly is blood lust?" I clenched my teeth together.

"Vampires aren't like Count Dracula, angel, we can smell human's, animal's -or any mix of both- blood. If a person is sick or unhealthy, we can smell it in their blood. Some people's blood smells better than others. But we always pick on our own kind. A vampire dog would drink the blood of another dog, for example" nudge leaned over to Gazzy, whispering into his ear.

"Do you think there are vampire dogs?" I sighed, it sounded like she was shouting to me.

"No nudge, it was just an example."

"And blood lust is smelling people's blood?" I shook my head.

"Blood lust is when we crave somebody's blood, only of our own kind." I saw Iggy and fang stiffen, they were getting the point. Fang mouthed 'you crave our blood' I nodded grimly. And mouthed back, 'and humans'

"I'm sorry Iggy about before, but I can't breathe in the current situation." He tapped the ground with his fingers, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he said, eye's narrowing.

"I don't need to breathe; it's more of a habit. But if I breathe now, you would all be dead; Vampire reflexes are much faster than even hybrid's. Which is why I need to get away, back to Victoria. She knows a cure, and she'll be even more interested now. And you guys need to get away, Victoria got a whiff of fang; she was going to turn him. She will hunt you all down, now that she knows about us. Do not, I repeat, do not, land during the night. She will kill you, in the most horrible way possible."

"Max, just one thing." Fang suddenly asked. "All the rest of those vampires in the alley had red eyes, how come your's are purple?" everybody looked towards my face.

"I don't know actually. Neither does Victoria. But that's how I got dubbed 'violet' or 'purple eyes' or what ever…" I trailed off. It was reaching dark outside. I stood up; every body's faces a mirror of despair.

"I must go, I love you guys" I disappeared out the door, jumped out the window and into the tree, landing gracefully on the cracked side walk. Time to hunt down Victoria.


	6. what'd i miss?

Vampire max pov

I tucked in my 15 foot long wings (vampire growth thing), landing gracefully on a low stone wall. I sniffed the air, vampires were really easy to track, just follow the burning smell until your nose drops off. But then again, I was the only vampire hybrid, at least that I knew of. I was horrified at the prospect of leaving my family again, but I didn't have the necessary self control to stay around them. If it wasn't for the fact that air just filled useless cavity space and that I didn't have to breathe, they'd all be dead… no, don't think like that max, they'll be fine when you get the cure, fine when you get the cure. I sniffed again before heading off towards the north. There was a large map in the dumpster of a newsagency, and I thought it would be useful. I folded it out my back pocket now, smoothing the crease lines. If they kept heading north, over the mountains to my side, they'd reach a large area of forest. With a little town near the middle called forks. If they went a little to the west after that, they'd get to some even tinier towns. The forest was pretty thick in some areas, and a small paragraph near told me it was filled with wild life, and campers, back packers and that sort of thing went through there regularly. That would make it a good feeding source, shelter, and no body would notice the deaths of a few irregular people. Victoria, had informed me a little about the 'yellow eyes', apparently they were like one big family, and that these vampires didn't move around like we did, and lived in one place. Forks looked like the right kind of place for a (big) family of vampires. I traced the route with my finger, it would probably take around a few seconds to get there if I was flying…but I wanted to catch up with Victoria first. I dropped the map, the area already burned into my memory. I raised my nose slightly, getting a whiff of a hot dog stand nearby, a fat and greasy man flipping sausages on a grill. Well, I was hungry…

I shoved my third hot dog into my mouth, my vampire appetite amazing even me. What, you didn't think I'd eat the fat vendor did you? I continued down an alley, my nose burning with the stench. They weren't far away. Apparently Victoria still turned some one, the smell of venom was clear. I pinched my nose as a few gangsters walked past. Ever since my little stunt, I'd been feeling the effects. As long as they didn't come near me, I wouldn't kill them. A guy wearing a gold earring nudged his friend, and pointed at me. Oh that stupid, moronic, arrogant-

"Hey, you!" I whipped around and ran in the direction of the mountains. I ran much faster than the normal human, around an avian Americans sprinting level. Their shouts faded into the distance, and I slowed down. I wasn't even breathing heavy. I sighed in relief, and caught a strong smell of Victoria. I wandered into an abandoned apartment, following her tracks. I felt the burning sensation in my nose and heard the rowdy soldiers, and around two half-humans moaning. I considered my options. Watch Victoria for a bit, they were going to wait out the transformation, or I could barge in now. I smiled wickedly. I always was one for flashy entrances…

Random vampire pov (hehe, looks better this way)

I was arm wrestling with another of the gang; I could beat him any day. The muscles were straining on our arms as we tried to stare each other down. So far I was winning. Suddenly, the solid concrete wall flew open, concrete powder shot through the air; every body was temporarily blind and gagging as it flew into our mouths. I pinched my nose and turned towards the wall, game forgotten. The dust was starting to settle, and there was a shadowed figure standing in the hole, leg raised in the middle of a kick. They lowered their leg, swung there weight onto it and said,

"Couldn't find the door, what'd I miss?" _**(Authors note: I could definitely picture max doing that, sorry if it sounds lame) **_

Max pov

Everyone's attention was turned towards me. It was quite funny. Well, _I_ found it amusing. Victoria's eyes were dancing, and she stepped forward carefully, dancing closer. She raised her eye brows at me. I smiled.

"The bitch is back"


	7. for the flock

Victoria and I were standing off to one side in the building, two people writhing on the ground near us were screaming loudly. She led me into another room, which was once a nursery. Peeling wall paper displayed dolls, rocking horses and other toys. She turned to me, cautious but excited.

"You have decided to help us?" she asked, bouncing slightly. I stiffened.

"I cannot be with my family without endangering them anymore, for the cure, I will help." She nodded, and eyed my back.

"You have many secrets, tell me, what exactly are you" I sighed and let my wings unfold from the new black hoodie. Her eyes widened, and so did her smile, pleased that she had such power in her hands.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked -eager to join my family again. She showed off a pair of perfect canines.

"Kill all the amber eyed freaks" I snorted at the word freaks, she didn't know the real definition. "I want all close to him dead; kill him first though, if you want. But I would rather he suffer." A cold expression came on her face. And kill his mate. I am not going to be moronic and say 'save her for me'." She rolled her eyes at the line.

"And you will give me the cure" I pressed, she nodded, her eyes turning black.

"And for proof of purchase…" her coal eyes glinted with excitement.

"…bring me their _eyes_"

So Victoria wanted me to pluck the vamp's eyes. Huh. We still had to stay another night; the newbie's weren't quite ready. I was sitting in the corner of the room, lifting objects around the room. Like throwing little rocks at the back of a vampire's head. He was starting to twitch and was getting pissed off. He spun around, shaking his head from side to side. I mentally laughed. Victoria didn't know about the flock, I didn't know all the facts, but all I had to do was kill a few vampires. It was going to be hard though. I flicked another rock into the back of agro's head. He growled. It reminded me of that line, 'you cry, I cry. You laugh, I laugh. You jump off a cliff and I laugh even harder.' I rested my head against the wall, relaxing. To anyone outside the knowledge of vampires, I looked asleep. I was flitting through memories of the flock, the only thing keeping me here. I smiled through the peaceful, scowled through the bad. I relived all my mistakes, glory, accidents, battles, itex, the school, Ari, the erasers, everything.

We set off again, the two newbie's marvelling at their new power. One of them kept punching stuff as we walked by, walls, trashcans, you name it. So sorry if you live at 34 Kalis Street, for the hand dent in your mail box. I picked up a newspaper, and I knew which murderers they were talking about. In bold writing, the heading read:

**21 killings, police fear gang activity.**

I traced the names of the people found dead over the past three months. I had only been with Victoria's army for around two. I shook my head, my hair falling in front of my face. It was horrible, but for my flock, I would be that selfish. Victoria was again eyeing me strangely, and then beckoned me over.

"I understand that you want this cure to be with your family, and that you don't want to tell me anything. So I have come up with a test. I want to test you. Are you up for it?" I nodded gravely. I just hoped it didn't include killing innocent people.

"I want you to bring me some thing from the freak's mate. Clothes, a pillow, a personal item. I want a scent that we can track. One thing I will tell you- his mate is…human" she cocked her head to the side, waiting for my reaction. My jaw was set and my fists clenched. She continued.

"He likes to toy with people before feeding. He is just buttering her up further." She waved a hand as if the matter was of no importance. That made me pissed towards this guy.

"So you want me to get the scent of his girl. You are going to kill her?" I asked. I wasn't liking this. For the flock, for the flock… I repeated in my head. I nodded grimly, eyes cold. Victoria was pleased.

"Make sure she is not there though, it will have to be during the night when she is away, sometimes he stays the night."

"And you know this how?" I questioned. How in hell did he keep in control?! Some body passing _me_ on the street could kill them!

"I have my sources"

I nodded again. For the flock…


End file.
